


A fight

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Dimensional Visitors [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Nyx and Noct have only been at the institute for a day. What could possibly have happened?





	A fight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda a continuation of the previous one. After this one the stories won't be quite so sequential.

“We’ve got leftover takeout if you want some.” Isabelle offered Nyx when he entered the dining room after being shepherded around the institute by the other shadowhunters.

Nyx wasn’t sure how he got to where he was. After the conversation with the guy with cat eyes, Noct had given him a strand of hair and in return the cat-eye guy cast magic, _magic,_ on him and Noct so they could understand the weird language the people here spoke. There was something about how they couldn’t use runes since it would burn Noct and Nyx’s skin.

Then, the people, who acted like they were on a sugar high, escorted them in a run down church that in fact was something called an institute for demon hunters in their world. The church interior stretched on and on with perhaps over a thousand rooms (Nyx believed that the ‘institute’ was as big as the citadel.) with Gothic style design amongst racks of weapons that glowed in the dim light. Nyx and Noct were then led down twisting halls by the red haired girl that they’d first met (Nyx believed her name was Clary.) as she chattered on and on about the institute.

“The Institute is covered by a glamour to keep mundanes away.”

“Alec, Jace, and Isabelle’s rooms are over that way.” Clary had pointed down another seemingly familiar hall.

“Training rooms down the hall and to the right. I bet you’ll want to check it out tomorrow.”

“That there is a painting of Raziel, he’s an angel who came down to Earth and gave us the Mortal Instruments.”

“Maryse isn’t here right now. She’s the head of the Institute and she’s Alec and Isabelle’s mom.”

The words flew right through Nyx’s ears and he couldn’t make sense of any of it. He didn’t have time to look at the pictures Clary was talking about nor could he remember which hallway went where. So, unable to catch up as he was, Nyx simply let her babble flow through one ear and out the next until she pulled to a stop beside a dark wooden door.

“This is Noctis’s room,” Clary said a bit breathlessly. Apparently her non-stop talking had worn her out at least a little, “And Nyx, you can have the one across the hall.”

At that moment Noct froze and curled his hand tightly around Nyx’s. Nyx took that as Noct’s silent protest and decided to voice his own, “Not so fast, Reddy. Noct and I can share this one just fine.”

Clary blushed red at the nickname, “No it’s fine really. You don’t need to feel like you’re imposing. We already have more rooms than we could ever need.”

Nyx knew he needed to push a little harder since his protest weren’t being heard so with a silent apology to Noct Nyx threw his lover under the bus, “We have to share a room though. You see, Noct here gets nightmares when we’re not in the same bed.”

Noct looked absolutely horrified with Nyx and Clary, if it was even possible, turned even redder.

“Uh, ye-yeah. I get it. I guess you’ll just need one room then,” Clary stuttered before she excused herself and retreated back the way they’d come.

Nyx then tucked Noct under the blanket and spent the rest of the night repenting under Noct’s harsh glare.

And that brought him to today. Jace had been the one who knocked obscenely loudly on their door to wake them before he herded them through the institute once more until the three of them reached the dining table where Jace’s four companions already sat.

“Breakfast?” Isabelle prompted when neither Noct nor Nyx had said anything. Without waiting for an answer this time she pushed a plate of food to each boy and Noct mechanically put food to mouth.

Nyx soon followed Noct’s example and ate his fill. The room was silent save for the sounds of food chewing and forks clinking on plates. As if sick of silence Simon finally spoke up, directing his question at Noct, “Dude, are you awake yet?”

Noct raised his head to take a fleeting glance at Simon before lowering it back to the table. He then muttered, his voice thick with sleep, “5 more minutes, Prompto.”

“Uh..” Simon looked unsure and Nyx instantly felt sorry for him. He look just like Prompto did when he felt that he was out of the loop. Noct was a notoriously deep sleeper and more often than not Noct ran on autopilot when Ignis rounded them all up into the car to move on to their next destination.

“Don’t mind him,” Nyx told Simon, “He takes about half an hour to fully wake up.”

Simon smiled at Nyx nervously before he launched into a spiel, “So Nyx, I bet you’re a really good warrior. Like, really, really good. Maybe even better than Jace. Not that Jace isn’t good, it’s just that you have this air to you. I bet you could beat pretty much anyone. Maybe even an angel. Sorry, I’m rambling. Is my rambling fine? Am I distracting you too much. I’m really sorry about that. I-”

“Simon!” Isabelle snapped and Simon instantly closed his mouth like a trained puppy. Nyx couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Prompto had acted just that exact way when they’d first met.

“Sorry kiddo, but Noct here is better than me when he’s not being a lazy bum.” Nyx stated with a wide grin.

“Wait really? This little stick?” Isabelle asked, her voice filled with doubt.

“I wouldn’t lie to you sweetheart.” Nyx said with an overly sweet smile.

Jace had taken notice of the conversation when Simon had mentioned fighting and now he opened his mouth, “Well, if that’s true then prove it. I challenge you to a battle.”

Although the statement was directed at Noct he didn’t seem to hear Jace as he continued to place fork to mouth and back again. Jace had steam practically puffing out his ears and Nyx watched in amusement for a while before he leaned over and whispered in Noct’s ear, “Wakey, wakey, prince, pretty boy wants a fight.”

Noct’s mind was hardwired to respond to Nyx telling him to fight and so it quickly woke itself up. Noct looked to and fro as he scanned for an enemy and when he found nothing he turned his eyes accusingly on Nyx, “There’re no imperials.”

Nyx went to answer Noct but before he could Jace pointed at Noct and spoke, “You. Me. Practice room. Now.”

Noct was left slowly comprehending what Jace had told him as Nyx carried his lover and followed Jace. The rest of Jace’s friends trailed along after them to watch the fight.

Jace led them through the dungeon that was the institute until they reached the training room Clary had pointed out during their travels to Nyx and Noct’s room. The training room was wide and open, perfect for summoning the armiger, with weapons of all kinds lining the walls.

Jace strutted to the centre of the room and with his hands thrown carelessly on either side he asked Noct in an almost bored tone, “What weapon shall we fight with?”

Noct peered around the room for a moment, evaluating the weapons that hung from the wall. However, from what he could see the weapons were poorly made and terribly unwieldy. Noct then turned back to Jace and answered in an assured tone, “Whatever we want of course.”

Jace shrugged before he grabbed a glowing sword from the wall. He waited for Noct to chose a weapon and when Noct did not he stated, “Any day now.”

Noct rolled his eyes. Jace didn’t understand that he was a living breathing weapon. Fed up with the shit talking he stared Jace in the eyes and told him, “I’m ready.”

Isabelle snorted from the sidelines as Jace charged the weaponless Noct, “What, does he think he can beat Jace bare handed?”

Nyx barely glance at Isabelle before returning his eyes to the battle where Noct gently shook his hands to prepare for his summoning, “No. Noct doesn’t need any of your weapons because he has his own.”

At the last minute as Jace brought down the sword he held with a terrible ferocity Noct phased around the blade and summoned his own sword. However, when Noct went to attack Jace quickly turned around to parry the blade.

Noct swore softly as he jumped back to prepare his next attack but Jace wouldn’t let him escape. Soon the two blades flashed and the sound of steel on whatever Jace’s sword was made of rang through the training room. Jace’s friends looked on in amazement as a minute passed, then two and Noct was still fighting.

“How is he able to do that?” Simon asked from where he stood as he gaped at Noct and Jace.

For the first time that day Nyx heard Alec, the one who looked like Isabelle, speak, “His footwork is superb and whenever Jace gets close he disappears in a flash of light only to reappear elsewhere.”

“It’s called phasing,” Nyx said, “It’s a bloodline ability that Noct has been able to use ever since he was a child.”

“What!” Isabelle said, “That’s not really fair is it?”

“Well, warlocks are born with their powers. I don’t see why normal humans can’t have them.” Alec said again with a small frown.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Nyx said darkly, “The powers granted to him are more of a hassle than they’re worth.”

The others didn’t know what to say to him after that. They returned their attention back to the battle, but after some time Clary realised something that had been bugging her since she first saw Noct phase.

“You can do that too. Are you brothers of something?” Clary inquired.

Nyx once again felt compelled to laugh but he reined it in to answer the question, “No. My magic was gifted by the king. I’m not as strong as he is but I’m still able to warp and summon weapons.”

“So you’re saying that he can create a line of super soldiers?” Isabelle asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” Nyx said. He hadn’t really thought all that much about it. However, the KingsGlaive was kind of Lucis’s line of superhuman soldiers.

Finally Nyx was fed up with the fight. He’d known that Noct was going easy on Jace, that Noct could finish the battle whenever he wanted with a quick summon of his ancestors' weapons. Jace was good for someone without the help of the crystal, perhaps as good as Gladio. Nyx imagined that a battle between Gladio and Jace would be amusing.

“Finish up, Noct!” He cried out and Noct looked his way once in agreement with a wide smirk. Nyx instantly knew what Noct was going to do, “That little shit.”

Noct waited until Jace tried one more time to land an attack. At this point most men would have already tired, but Jace was a shadowhunter and Noct a hunter. Both of them were used to long drawn out fights against foes with uncanny stamina. Finally, Noct threw his sword so it stuck in the ceiling and warpped there. From there Noct called upon his ancestors and their weapons. Soon, his almost complete armiger was swirling above his head.

Jace paused when he saw the weapons but neither he nor his friends understood just how much of an overkill Noct was performing. Nyx watched, his wide smirk never leaving his face, as Noct controlled the weapons from his vantage point against Jace. Jace managed to dodge and reflect the first few blades but soon Noct hit Jace over the head with the shield of the just and then Jace was stone cold on the ground.

Jace’s friends looked on in amazement as Jace slowly came around and gazed blearily at Noct. When Noct held out his hand to help Jace up and Jace excepted it Simon took this as an invitation to start talking.

“Did you see that! That was like the final boss move. H-wah! And all that. POW! And the enemy goes down.”

Even Nyx looked at Simon weirdly at that as he seemed to finally realise that what he said was pretty geeky. Noct just looked at Simon and smiled, geeks and nerds had to stick together after all. Simon caught Noct’s knowing look and beamed proudly. Perhaps they would be friends.

Finally Jace took one good look at Noct and said, “By the Angel, you’re good.”

“Yeah,” Isabelle said slowly as if testing the word on her tongue before speaking them, “If you’re this good then I think that for the time being you should become a temporary shadowhunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you were expecting a different kind of fight. Sorry, I couldn't think of a good title for this story. If any of you have an idea let me know and maybe I'll change it.


End file.
